


A Proper Introduction

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, BAMF Team Seven, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, I would say Kakshi deserves a break, One-Shot, Sakura planned it Naruto fixed up the plan and Sasuke is. Tired., Time Travel, but tbh, cursing, does this count as, if u read this as kakashi/any of his students I will eat ur heart in the market place UwU, sure, team seven are little shits, their insanity is something he cultivated and now must reap the repercussions of., tired dad kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: All three of hiscute little genninwere wearing mischievous grins. Sakura leaned forward, shedding her shy-fangirl persona like an old skin, and Kakashi was instantly on edge."Oh but sensei, all we learned was your name." Sasuke huffed eventually, after an elbow to the ribs or three in prompt.





	A Proper Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> whilst you were busy being "Original", I studied the art of the Naruto Time Travel Fic. 
> 
> Anyway I love these dorks and this is short but I'm still lowkey proud of it. Enjoy!

"You should introduce yourself first." Sakura- a very small Sakura, with long hair and the confidence of a meerkat- urged uncertainly, and Kakashi almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of his situation. It had been days since he woke up years in the past, and, were it not for his Sharringan, he would be banking on Genjutsu. As it was, he was just going along with it. It's not like the future he came from was one worth salvaging, and it's not like thinking about what he left behind (the _comrades_ he _abandoned-_) would be any sort of productive.

"Maa." he drawled lazily, hidden grin wider then it should be. Having his students back as cute little gennin, before everything went down the drain? He'd enjoy every second of it, with only minimal guilt. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. Dream for the future? ..Never really thought about it. I have lots of hobbies." He recited from a half baked memory. It wasn't word for word what he had said all those years ago, but it was close enough. He glanced at the three of them, prepared to see irritation and disappointment, and almost shivered at what he saw instead.

All three of his _cute little gennin _were wearing mischievous grins. Sakura leaned forward, shedding her shy-fangirl persona like an old skin, and Kakashi was instantly on edge.

"Oh but sensei, all we learned was your name." Sasuke huffed eventually, after an elbow to the ribs or three in prompt. 

"We should try that again." Sakura said definitively, and were she anyone but his favourite student his hand would be creeping towards a kunai. He didn't know what was going on, but it was unsettling. 

"You are Copycat Kakashi Hatake of the Sharringan and a thousand jutsu, ex-ANBU captain Hound, son of Sakumo 'The White Fang' Hatake and student of the Yondaime, Minato 'The Yellow Flash' Namikaze." Naruto chirps casually, and Kakashi almost flinched. How did he-

"You like Eggplat, teamwork, dogs, and being an asshole. You, _somehow_, are genuinely convinced that Icha-Icha Paradise is real literature. You like Gai and Yamato-senpai, but on good days you can also tolerate most of your graduating class and ex-ANBU peers. And, obviously, you love us best." Sakura listed off on one finger at a time, smiling like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Kakashi's finger twitched. "You dislike traitors and trash that's worse then trash, but somehow you like Sasuke anyway." She continued, ignoring the delighted guwaf and offended glare of her two teammates.

After a beat of surprised silence but sill before he could get a word in, they continued.

"Your hobbies include being sad, reading, letting me and Sakura-chan get away with pranks, competing with Gai, and doing generally assholey things for the fun of it. And, of course, trying and generally failing to be a sensei to your favorite kids in the whole world, Dattebayo!" Nartuto exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"And your dream for the future?" Sasuke asked, a little foreboding. 

"Well, your short term dream is to catch us and drag us through hell for creeping you out, Dattebayo. Totally worth it!" Naruto snicked, wisely leaving the last laugh to Sakura.

"Long-term, though?" She asked and her smile was all sharpness and teeth. "I hear wolves and foxes and snakes and cats make a habit of hunting rabbits." She shrugged. 

Everything slotted into place at once as he let out a sharp laugh. His kids (_not the kid versions of his kids but His Kids, his comrades-_), geniuses that they were, took that as the only warning they'd get and scattered without a sound or flicker of chakra. He sniffed the ramen stains Naruto's old jumper always sported and mercilessly shot after the boy, feeling lighter then he had in quite some time.

For better or for worse, he had his team was _back_.There was nothing that could stand in their way.


End file.
